Windows in modern architecture are provided with improved transparent and ventilation properties. The window designs commonly seen in the prior art can be rotated outwards or can be pushed/pulled along the slide tracks. However, both of the above types of prior art windows have their advantages and drawbacks. For example, a push and pull window has an attractive appearance and no space is occupied for it to open, but it has a small open region so as to lead to unsatisfied indoor lighting and air ventilation. The rotated window has some advantages such as a large open region, simple structure, and convenience in fabrication and installation. However, this type of window is unable to achieve desired air guide characteristics due to the restriction of its outward rotation angle. In addition, rotated windows have relatively poor stability, which can be shown by the fact that the dropping-out of the sash under windy conditions is frequent. Moreover, the above-mentioned two types of windows in the prior art commonly have unsafe and inconvenient problems in cleaning of outside on the sash and experience disability in guiding the air.
In the aspect of materials, aluminum alloy, insulating shaped aluminum or plastic steel laminate, etc. are commonly used in modern windows. However, these three kinds of construction materials have their defects. The aluminum alloy material has a higher heat-transfer character, and it is easily susceptible to dew during the winter season. Plastic steel laminate has poor weather stability and dirt resistance. Therefore, the plastic steel laminate is easily deformed and discolored in regions with greater temperature variations, which leads to degradation of its sealing performance. Application of the insulating shaped aluminum requires a large quantity of material and high costs so it is typically not suitable for widespread use.